


An Unknown Variable

by Clay63003



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Relationships, Bottom Wrench, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JB "Default" Markowics is named Jackabow in this one, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Abuse, Top JB Markowics, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, mainly focusing on the gay ships, top Marcus, wrench is named Reginald in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay63003/pseuds/Clay63003
Summary: A satanic cult calling themselves the cleansed go around to orphanages to kidnap children and teens to use as sacrifices or accept into their ranks.Reginald is a 12 year old boy abandoned by his mother at St.Judy’s Orphanage as she was too young to raise him. When the orphanage is raided and burned to the ground, Reginald and several others are taken by the cult responsible.This work is currently in progress, chapters might be short but if they are i'll just include a second one on the same page.
Relationships: JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Wrench (Watch Dogs), Marcus Holloway & Wrench (Watch Dogs), Sitara Dhawan/Josh Sauchak, Wrench & Wrench Jr. (Watch Dogs), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. The Children of St. Judy's Orphanage

Chapter One  
The Children of St. Judy’s Orphanage

Reginald lay in his bed groggy from sleep, his blond, almost white, hair a mess as he sat up. It was 4 am on the dot he noticed before glancing out the window. Standing from his bed, he walked towards the door and tried the handle only to find it locked. He supposed they finally decided to keep him in his room at night instead of letting him steal any more food from the kitchen and scolding him for it in the morning. 

Sighing Reginald walked back towards the window glancing back outside before his breath caught in his lungs, frozen in fear. Outside a large group of people dressed in white cloaks over pristine clothing were walking towards the orphanage. Running back to his door and pounding on it with his small hands he tried to yell for help, hoping to wake somebody up. Fearful of the people outside walking closer and closer, Reginald decided to climb underneath his bed to hide from them. Gathering up his small journal he began to write something akin to a panic induced cry for help as the lump in his throat tightened, tears that had been forming in his crystal blue eyes falling down the pale skin of his flushed face and falling to the paper smudging the pen ink he had written in. 

Suddenly screams ripped through the silence of the night, the sounds of doors slamming open and children screaming before the heavy thumps of feet moved through the halls, causing Reginald to stop in his writing, grab his satchel and shove a few items in it, closing and locking the belt latch on the outside and slipping back under his bed. Glass was shattered, doors were broken down, and children were stolen by the strangers one by one getting closer and closer to his own room until finally two thumps sounded outside his door before the door was roughly forced open. 

A young woman walked inside looking around. “Hello? Anybody in here?” she asked before spotting Reginald underneath the bed in the corner of the room next to the window. If the moonlight hadn't been shining into the room, she probably wouldn't have noticed the young boy staring at her in terror. Smiling kindly she knelt down near Reginald, “Hello there, would you like to come with me? This building is going to be burnt down soon and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt when it happens.” she said kindly as Reginald nervously crawled out from underneath the bed. “What's your name?” She asked, causing Reginald to look away awkwardly. “Not much of a talker are you? That's okay, but we should hurry if we want to make it out of here alive.” Nodding in agreement he stood from the floor with her taking her hand before she led him out of the room into the halls. Squeezing her hand tightly, Reginald felt his stomach flip and his legs go numb at the sight before them. The nuns taking care of them all were lying on the floor dead, their blood splattered on the walls and floors. Squeezing his hand back, the woman spoke “It’s alright kiddo, it’s okay, they're in a better place now, in Heaven with the God they believed in to live with him in peace.” calming the young boys nerves a bit. 

Finally exiting the building the woman led Reginald over to the other children. “I hope you are one of the chosen few.” she said suddenly before kneeling down to his height. “My name is Belle, I hope to see you again soon.” Standing and heading over to the other adults dressed similarly to her, a man stood in front of everyone. He began to preach in a language Reginald didn’t understand, before pressing a button and causing an explosion to go off inside the building in front of them all, causing the building to catch on fire. 

Watching in shock and amazement as the flames ate at the place he had called home for so long he was glad he had gathered all his favorite things in his bag before the lady, Belle, had gotten him out of there. Soon the people dressed in white began helping all the children into vans before driving away, some of them never to be seen again. Reginald sat on the floor of the van in the corner hugging his satchel close to his chest, as the van he was seated in pulled away.

Chapter Two  
Rituals for the Lord of Hell

As the van pulled up to a large mansion like home and parked, Reginald and a few of the other kids began to look around the small area they were in. Soon the doors to the back were opened to reveal the doors of a cellar being opened. “Get going.” the man driving yelled as the kids were forced out of the van and into the cellar. Reginald glanced up at the men dropping the kids into the cellar, they seemed to just be falling into a pit. Yelping in ear as his ankle was grabbed and pulled to the edge of the van floor, his body was pulled harshly out of the van and dropped into the cellar with no remorse. 

Wincing in pain with a small “oomph” as he landed, Reginald soon stood from the floor making sure he still had his satchel, and making his way over to the other side of the room away from the other kids. Sitting down he situated himself and waited, getting chills as some of the children began to cry. Hugging his knees to his chest he leaned his forehead onto his knees shivering slightly from the cold.

___

Waking up to the sound of a door opening, and loud foot steps coming down the stairs before a young girl screamed. Looking up he saw an older girl, maybe 14, being pulled up the stairs by her hair. Feeling the need to vomit, he quickly covered his mouth focusing on breathing. A few more en came down and took a girl each, dragging them u the stairs against their will. Soon the door slammed shut, a loud lock being clanked shut on the outside of it. Covering his ears he tried his hardest to block out any of the unspeakable acts going on upstairs.

___

It had been a few hours and Reginald was beginning to feel tired yet didn’t want to risk sleeping. Opting instead to look around the room and at the other kids hoping to recognize somebody, he caught the gaze of another boy, dark brown hair, tall and skinny, clearly an older boy but not by much. Looking away he felt his face heat up a bit, he had never taken interest in someone before, so why now was he getting flustered over the male across the room? Surely it was just his nerves acting up...it had to be, liking boys was wrong, the nuns always said it...so why?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the door was slammed open once more and the men returned down the stairs to gather more children, one of the men reached for the boy on the other side of the room, only to be swiped at by sharp nails. Backing away fro the boy, the man instead reached for a young girl nearby with curly red hair, who screamed and cried as she was taken away. Hugging himself tightly a thought occurred to him, “one of these times, they’re gonna take me up there…” he thought, fear shaking him to his bones.


	2. Chapter Three : The Symbol of Hellfire & Chapter Four : Partners in Crime

Chapter Three  
The Symbol of Hell Fire

“Two Weeks” Reginald wrote in his journal along with how many kids were left in the basement. “23 children including myself, 13 teenagers, including now myself, and HIM.” he wrote before shutting and putting away the small book with a sigh. He was hungry, really hungry. He ran out of his secret supply of food within the first week because he had shared it with the other kids during the night when everyone upstairs had gone to bed. There wasn’t a ton to go around, a few goldfish per kid, and maybe a piece of his Hershey bar with a sip of water.   
Reginald began to wonder if he’d ever see the nice woman, Bell, again like she hoped. 

Standing from the floor on shaky legs, he grabbed a screwdriver he had taken the week prior from the tool shelf nearby, and approached the cellar door, leading outside. He had been working on getting it open for days and finally got a screwdriver that would work for it. Unscrewing a few screws and tucking them safely into his satchel with the screwdriver, he pushed up on the door, now as the lock was broken, only to find it still locked. There was more to the problem but he just couldn’t figure it out. He had broken the inside part of the lock off, but maybe there was something on the outside of the door keeping it closed. That would be the only logical solution. Walking back to his spot and sitting down he pulled out his journal writing down what he found before the door was slammed open and the loud clunky boots were making their way back down. It seemed more men came this time, each one leaving with someone else in their grasp. Crossing out his earlier recording he instead wrote down, “5 teenagers, 10 children” before closing the journal and hiding it away with his satchel.   
__

Reginald yawned later in the night as he tinkered with the door. There were 2 teenagers and 5 children left out of everyone earlier that week including himself and the tall guy. None of them talked to each other, but everyone down there soon knew what Reginald had been doing. Coughing slightly from the cold he had gotten while in the basement, he continued working, determined to get everyone in there to safety. He wasn’t going to end up like the kids that were taken away and never seen again. Suddenly the door slammed open and the man at the top of the steps saw Reginald instantly. “Oi! What are you doing over there?!” He yelled making his way quickly over and snatching him up easily. Wide crystal blue eyes stared up in horror as the man's grip tightened around his wrist before dragging him up the stairs as Reginald tried to get away, almost succeeding until he felt his body being yanked up into the air and slammed into the wall of the staircase, his world blacking out as he lie there limply being dragged up the stairs with no issue. He didn’t even realize it was too late to escape until the door to the basement was slammed shut, the cries of the other children fading away along with his consciousness. 

__

Waking up dazed and confused, Reginald tried to move, finding he was tied down to a chair by his wrists and ankles, a bright light shining in his face, not allowing him to open his eyes very well. “Well, well, well… Look who finally decided to wake up.” A man said the smirk clear in his tone. Growling and pulling against the ropes that held him down he yelled “Let me go!” glaring in the direction of the man's dark form behind the light. His clear blue eyes filled with anger and hatred. “You are a smart one kid, I’ll give you that. Of all those little brats you were the only one to use the resources around you and try to escape. So, I’m willing to offer you a deal. Join us and we’ll raise you into a fine adult, but in return you must do anything we tell you, whenever and wherever we say. If you do not obey or try to go against us, I’ll make sure you pay for it.” the man said turning the light out of Reginald’s face. “What do you say kid?” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding right?” he replied with a small chuckle, “You idiots really believe I’d join you? You guys are crazy child kidnappers who like to blow up orphanages full of nuns you murdered.” he replied, only being slapped harshly across the face. “I'd rather die than join you idiots”

“You will join me!” the man yelled angrily “I demand you join now!” ripping open the front of Reginald’s shirt and removing his own belt, he whipped the smaller male across his chest, arms, shoulders, anywhere he could get at until he was covered in lashes, bruises, and blood. Reginald tried his hardest to hold in the screams and cries but it soon became too much for him to take, as he cried out in pain whenever the belt came down upon his frail body. 

The man glared down at Reginald angrily, “Join. Us.” he said only for Reginald to spit blood onto the man's ristine white robes. “Over my dead body” he replied, visibly seeing the man turn beet red in anger, grabbing his steaming hot thermos of coffee from the table behind him, kicking over the chair Reginald was strapped to and dumping the coffee on the boy's face, burning it instantly. Screaming in pain, Reginald could feel the coffee burning his skin slowly and soak into his hair. “You will join us sooner or later.” the man growled out leaving the room with a huff as another man came and grabbed him, untying him from the chair but binding his wrists together and taking him back to the cellar, tossing him down the stairs effectively knocking the poor kid out.

Chapter Four  
Partners in Crime

Jackabow Markowics, known by his friends as JB, had been watching over the pale boy with platinum blond hair since they all arrived that day. Apparently from what he heard he was with the group of kids who came from St. Judy’s orphanage. The boy was just as scared as everyone else, and just as in danger as everyone but was kind enough to share what little resources he had with everyone else there. Goldfish, water, chocolate, and his own smarts. Almost a week in, JB noticed the other boy had been tinkering with the cellar door lock. Even witnessing him find a screwdriver that would fit the screws in the tool box. Hell he hoped this kid got them all out so they could go to the authorities, he was rooting for the kid- and was horrified the day he saw the lanky boy get dragged up the stairs where nobody ever returned from. 

In anger he decided he would continue the work for the other, not letting his sacrifice be for nothing. 

Hours later when the door opened, they all expected to be taken away, but were shocked when the lanky male was tossed back down to the floor looking like he went through hell. His body was littered with lashes and covered in blood and bruises forming, and his face had a grisly burn mark just above his left eye. Removing his sweater he wrapped it around the male and carried him over to his usual spot deciding to watch over the male when he needed help. 

It had been a week, each day the pale boy was taken, and returned looking worse than the day prior. JB had continued to work on the door and watch over the other male but it was starting to look like the other was going to die if this continued. Luckily JB was almost done with the door, he had almost gotten the lock on the other side off, and just needed a little more time. They would be getting out of there within the day he thought before the door burst open and the men came down each grabbing someone including himself and the pale kid. Each getting taken upstairs and into a separate room JB growled out “What's going on where are you taking us?!” only to be tossed into his own room. “Welcome to the Cleansed kid. You’re the chosen 7” he said before locking the male into his room leaving JB to his own devices.

__

Reginald awoke in a new room, bandages covering his body and his left eye. Sitting up slowly he looked around the fancy room taking note on how it looked like it was almost for royalty. On the bedside table was his satchel and everything that was in it including his journal. Soon the door to the room opened and in walked Bell. “I knew you’d make it kiddo” she said, setting a bundle of clothes down on the bed for him. “Here’s your new clothes, get dressed and come out when you're ready, we're having dinner soon” she said with a smile leaving the room to give the male privacy. Standing shakily, he slowly removed his remaining clothing and got dressed in the lightly colored clothing. Leaving his room he came face to face with Bell talking with a fully dressed kid who he recognized as the boy he liked. Feeling his face heat up he shut the door behind him as they both turned to him, Bell with a smile and the other with a relieved look. “Good both of you are ready, let’s head to the dining room,” she said leading the two boys down the halls past other people. “Hey my name's Jackabow, but everyone just calls me JB.” the taller boy said with a small smile. “Reginald” the blond replied with a small smile of his own showing. “Nice to meet you Reggie,” JB said and Reginald replied “likewise” before they entered the dining room to see multiple other people in the room. Sitting down at the dining table next to JB and Bell, Reginald felt like the pressure in the room was increasing with every second, as if everyone there was dreading something that was coming. 

After a few minutes of everyone waiting and quiet murmurs round the table being exchanged, a man entered the room, Reginald recognized as the man who had burnt his face. “Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I’m happy to say we have seven new members joining us today. Bell and three others stood up and began introducing the people they would be looking after, teaching, and more. After the introductions of the other people and the important ones to memorize, everyone was allowed to take a plate of food, but was instructed not to eat it until they said the daily prayer. “In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, blessed are we to receive these gifts of nutrients to supply our bodies with the energy we need to live in his name” he said raising his hands above his head with a smile on his face, “Amen!” 

With that everyone in the room replied with Amen, and began to eat the food on their plates. The whole room silent other than the clinking of plates and bowls. JB and Reginald shared a glance at each other knowing full well how awkward the room felt.


	3. Chapter Five : Years Past & Chapter Six : Saturday Night Fright

Chapter Five  
Years Past

It had been 5 years since that day and both Reginald and JB had grown with it both becoming young adults. Reginald had turned 18 that year, and JB 20. The two of them had become fast friends instantly starting to do everything together. Bell had raised them in he cult as if they were her own, even though they had admitted that they didn’t really feel like they were brothers at all. Reginald had soon found that JB had liked him as more than a friend with the almost constant flirting between them. Although they became a thing, they had to keep it a secret so as to not get in trouble with the Pastor, or the headmaster. 

“Do you think we’re ever gonna get out of this old house? I mean I know it’s technically our home and all but I want a life out there in the world, not stuck here forever where we end up like the stingy headmaster burning off the faces of children” JB said and Reginald gave her a deadpanned glance at the implication. “No offence or anything I’m just saying”  
“I get what you mean but where would we go? I just became an adult, neither of us have money, jobs, licenses, or any knowledge of the world except from when we were kids. We wouldn’t last a week out there.” Reginald replied with a sigh “and yet despite that I also want to leave.”  
“See? We’ll both leave, get jobs and find a place to live! Maybe we could rent out a room or something from somebody, I know that's what my dad did before he lost his job and sent me off to live a better life.” JB replied with a small laugh “If only he could see me now”  
“You know we could probably do it” Reginald said, glancing at the other male in his room who was currently spinning in circles in his swivel chair. “Do what?”   
“Leave. Now that I think about it there's probably plenty of places we could go, hitch a ride with some people, get as far away from here as we can before we make a new life for ourselves.”  
“Well why don’t we?” he asked as he stopped spinning now looking at Reggie who was leaning against the headboard of his bed. “I don’t want to leave Bell behind, shes like the only other family I have left” he replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Then we’ll take her with us”  
“I don’t think she’ll want to leave”  
“Well then what can we do about it Reggie? I don’t want to leave Bell either, but if we want to get a life we’ll have to! Eventually kids grow up and they move away to start their own lives and families. It's just how life works!” JB said with a huff 

“Fine. Then we’ll make a plan and go. I just want to tell her first before we leave… say goodbye and all that” Reggie replied standing from his bed and going through his stuff putting the most important things inside his satchel. He decided to leave most of the clothes, as he didn't like the lighter colors they were told to wear so often. He had actually dyed some of his clothes black by accident and had nothing else to wear. He was flogged by the pastor for it and couldn't walk properly for days after. They told him to get rid of the clothing but instead he had kept it hidden away under his bed in a shoe box. “You still have that? If they found it they’d kill you man” JB said looking at the dark clothing Reggie was currently shoving in an old duffel bag. “Yeah well it won’t matter if I’m gone now will it?” he replied and they both laughed for a minute. “I’ll go pack some stuff too, and come back k?”  
“K”

JB left the room a second later heading across the hall to his own room to pack the items he wanted to bring with him. They would for sure be leaving that weekend during the night. Nobody would see them leave, and nobody would expect it anyways as they were generally good kids in front of the others. He just hoped that everything would be fine once they got out. Last thing they needed was to be killed the moment they left the damn place. 

Zipping the bag full of items closed Reggie slipped it back underneath his bed where he usually kept it, looking over his room and nodding before heading out of his room and going to JB’s.

Chapter Six  
Saturday Night Fright

It had been two full days since the boys had made their plan of escape. They were going to leave that night stopping by Bell’s room to say their last goodbyes. They hadn’t told anybody about the plan, only took some money from the safe in the pastor's office, and carved some upside down crosses into his desk with the words “I Know What You Did” written in all caps very messily just to mess with the man. “Are you absolutely sure you’re ready for this Reggie?” JB asked as they walked to Bell’s room together. “We could always leave her a note”

“No, we should say it to her in person, I have to say goodbye in person. Writing a note and letter her wake up to us being gone seems kinda cruel after all she’s done for us.” Reggie replied with a small sigh as they stopped at her door. Raising his hand he knocked three times on the door, smiling slightly when Bell spoke, “Come In”   
Entering the bedroom he smiled to see her reading a book with the window open, allowing the summer breeze to flow in. “Good Afternoon boys, what can I help you with?” she asked bookmarking her page and turning to them. That was something Reggie always liked about her, she always gave people or tasks her full attention so she could do the best possible. “We have something to tell you…” Reggie started nervously winging his hands together.   
“We’re leaving, tonight… I know it’s sudden but we’ve been planning it for a few days and decided we should go.” JB said with a sigh.   
“Oh but you can’t go, the Headmaster doesn’t like when people decide to leave. He says the funerals are usually too expensive, and besides you boys are young, you’re whole lives ahead of you.” she said standing from her spot in the window and walking towards the two boys.   
“What do you mean? We were going to go live our lives out there!” JB replied, grabbing Reggie by the hand and pulling him back towards the door with him. “No no sweetie, the only way to leave here is to pass on to the spiritual plane” she replied with a small smile. “It’s a very big ceremony, usually only held for the older members before we get new members.” she replied   
“No way-” Reggie stated in disbelief, squeezing JB’s hand slightly. “We're not staying here Bell. I’m sorry but we have to go” he said sadly giving her a hug before JB pulled him slightly towards the door. “We have to go” he said nervously. Their plan might not go as smoothly as they had wanted if Bell told anybody they were trying to leave.   
Heading out of the room and back to their own, they both grabbed their things and jumped out of Reggie’s window into the tree next to it, hearing yelling behind them. “Let’s GO!” JB yelled as they climbed down the tree outside and ran across the large yard. The door slammed open and the headmaster leaned out the window watching them run “After Them!” he yelled to the two guards outside who were already making chase.

“We have to lose them in the woods Reggie!” JB yelled before letting go of the boy's hand, “Keep moving until you see the road, and try to flag a car down if there is any!” nodding to each other, they split up continuing on trying to find the highway. They didn’t have much issue with outsmarting the guards, as they had led them in circles before finding each other again and the highway. The guards were nowhere in sight, and neither were cars, so they began to walk alongside the road in hopes of finding a town nearby where they could find somewhere further away to go.


End file.
